Dark Side
by Gravesend
Summary: Skulduggery and Valkyrie have both sensed the shift for a while now. It's time to cross the threshold, it's time for the inevitable. Indulge in your Dark Side. Valduggery. Sexual tension. Repressed desires. Not for the conventional.
1. Chapter I

I

Skulduggery hunkered over on a curb, with his fedora dipped low and his suede shoes dabbling in a puddle of rain. Droplets cascaded from the grey sky, and landed on the even greyer cobblestone roads.

Footsteps clacked on the pavement behind him and he whirled, straightening his suit jacket. Valkyrie stood, clad in a silky black dress, under the drippy awning of a pub. Her dark hair shimmered and her complexion was dewy. Her legs and arms were toned, and glowing, and the outline of her hip bones were visible through the tight fabric.

Skulduggery loosened his tie.

"Well?" Valkyrie blurted. "Where are we going and why did I need to be dressed like this?"

"The Bentley's around the corner," Skulduggery's voice was gritty. "Allow me," he took her hand and guided her forward. Her ankles were tender under the strappy heels, and they forced her body to move in interesting ways as he guided her over a puddle. Her heels clicked and hips swayed as they crossed the street.

He made small talk; where were her parents, and how was her sister, and Tanith was nowhere to be found. She smirked politely and wrapped her arms around herself. She felt dew sheen her skin, and caught Skulduggery glancing every time she fingered her hair, and her body felt exposed against the misty twilight. What was worse, she thought quietly, was that she liked it. She had never been a good girl, no; and the darkest part of her drew some perverted delight from the feeling of being bad. She let her hands drop to their sides.

The truth was, nothing had been the same since Skulduggery had seen her reflection unclothed. He handled it like he didn't give a damn, and it made her wonder why he wasn't more uncomfortable. She'd wanted to make him awestruck of her, ever since.

They turned the corner and there was the Bentley, sleek and gleaming. He opened her door, and she sank into the leather seat. She saw his slight frame through the windshield, as he readjusted the gun under his belt and opened the driver's door. She'd grown to find his chiseled cheekbones uncannily attractive, and the way his knuckle bones looked under tight leather was nothing less than inviting. His chest was solid and firm, and indestructible.

The engine flared, and Skulduggery turned the wheel. The Bentley blazed over tar and cobble, and the sun was just beginning to rise when Valkyrie spoke up.

"I think there's something you're not telling me."

He tilted his head. "Oh?"

"Yes. Like for example, what we're doing at this hour, where we're going, and what exactly it _is_ that we're doing today. I didn't catch _any_ of that in your phone call last night."

Skulduggery said, "No, you didn't."

Valkyrie swooned. He was clad in black, he was a lethal weapon, and he was witty as hell. He looked in the rearview mirror and caught her eye. She looked down immediately.

"And now suddenly the carpet is intriguing," he muttered. "We're here."

"Here? But, we're in the middle of nowhere. Are we even still in Ireland?"

Skulduggery laughed once. "I daresay. Come out and meet me near the trunk."

"Alright." Valkyrie nodded. This was all so strange. She was used to Skulduggery's mysterious plots and schemes, but this time it was different. Different in a way that she just couldn't pinpoint. "You know," she laughed, opening the car door, "Skulduggery, besides, like, being your name, means unscrupulous behavior or trickery. So I always wanted to ask you," she crossed over to the trunk and saw him shifting some material around. "Why did you pick that as your chosen name? If you're going to be a trickster, shouldn't people not know it? Doesn't that make it harder to do the, uh…tricking?"

She heard a thud, and saw the trunk slam closed. Skulduggery raised something dark to her face, and before she could protest, it was wrapped around her eyes.

"Not really," she heard him say as he knocked her forehead against the car. Everything went dark.


	2. Chapter II

II

Valkyrie shivered, and the first thing to register was the pain on her forehead. She lifted her hand to it, and her eyes fluttered open. Through the spots, she saw blood on her fingertips. She jerked up, and frantically scanned the room.

There were candles everywhere, and curtains that hung in every direction, cascading down from the ceiling and bellowing over the walls. Ornate carpets and furniture decorated the area. The curtains swayed gently, and she followed the direction of the breeze. She emerged from the darkness, and a giant chandelier twinkled softly above her. Books stacked in every direction, and hundreds of guns and pistols hung from the far wall. Skulduggery sat the head of an oak table, sipping wine from a gold chalice.

"What…" Valkyrie breathed.

Skulduggery looked up. His skin was bright, his eyes were piercing emeralds, his blonde hair fell over his shoulders, and his jaw line was strong. "Good morning," he smiled.

"What the fuck did you _do_ to me?" Valkyrie wailed. She narrowed her eyes. "Vile? Is that you? You've found some new way to disguise yourself!"

Gathering fire into her hands, Valkyrie approached Skulduggery slowly. He watched her with an eyebrow cocked. With a wild cry she hurled a fireball at him. Skulduggery blew in its direction, and the fire dispersed. Valkyrie stepped onto the table and leered over him. She collected moisture from the air and froze them into shards hanging over him, but Skulduggery just leaned back with a bemused expression on his face.

"Valkyrie, it's me, I swear," the man said.

Valkyrie took a deep breath and the shards disintegrated into droplets, drizzling over Skulduggery.

"Talk," she demanded.

"Since you asked so nicely," Skulduggery stood, and took her hand. She jumped down from the table. "I've decided my home isn't safe anymore. At least not for us. Not for our missions. You see, too many enemies know where it is. I've decided to relocate us for the time being until these dark days are through."

They came to a hallway, doors lining either side. "The room you woke up in is the loft, then you proceeded to the dining room, and now we're in the main quarters. This is for any guests or prisoners we may take in." He pulled a door open, revealing a candlelit bedroom with no windows or closets. "Like you, everyone will have to be lead here in total secrecy, without knowing how they got here or how to get out."

"_What_?" Valkyrie whirled, fire again in her palms, "So I'm your prisoner? That's what this is?" She flicked her wrist and the fire was on Skulduggery. He swept his hand over the flames and they lashed out towards her, hovering inches away from her face.

He stepped into her, so close to the flame. "Only if you _make_ it that way. You can't know the location of this place because then we risk Darquesse knowing where it is, too. And that's something neither of us want."

"But it's alright for Lord Vile to know where it is?" she lifted her fingers and the flames were evaporated.

"No, that's not okay either, but someone had to relocate us. One bad guy knowing where we are is better than two bad guys knowing where we are."

A part of her ached. Darquesse ached. Lingering on the furthest possible recesses of her conscious mind, Darquesse ached. This meant that Vile could hide in safety and she would have no idea where he was. Shoving the thoughts aside, Valkyrie concentrated on regaining herself. Valkyrie concentrated on Valkyrie.

"Let go of me," she pushed Skulduggery off of her, but he just grabbed her hand again.

"We're not through with the tour," he said gruffly.

Her eyes widened in fear. "Stop!"

"Valkyrie, you only have to be my prisoner if you want to be. Cooperate, and you can keep your free will." He dragged her forward.

"Where are we?" she yelled, and her voice echoed. They were further down now, and she heard running water. It was dark. Valkyrie pulled her hand away, but it was no use. Skulduggery was too fast, and he grabbed her forearm and a fistful of her hair and forced her to walk beside him.

"I don't want to hurt you," he said coolly. "But you must understand."

Despite herself, Valkyrie calmed down. Maybe Skulduggery was right. "I'm sorry," she said, "I don't know what's gotten into me."

"I do. It's Darquesse. It's becoming harder and harder for you to control her. You're changing, Valkyrie, and everyone's noticed it." He didn't release his grip on her.

They walked over what felt to Valkyrie like a metal bridge. The scent of cool water running over stone was overwhelming.

"Where are we, now?" she whispered. They were so close that she could feel his forearm pressing into her chest, and his hand around the back of her neck.

"You can't know that either, sorry," Skulduggery said delicately, "the lights are off for a reason."

"Okay, I understand. You can let go of me, Skulduggery, I'll follow you."

"That's quite alright," he turned her sharply and she heard him stomp his foot. Before her, dim lights emerged from a solid wall. They walked through a narrow passage. "We're here."

"Here where?"

"Good spirit! Keep asking. See where it gets you."

Valkyrie grumbled as Skulduggery unlocked another door and released her. She stumbled, and rubbed her arm. It was bruised badly from friction burn. Her neck ached.

Skulduggery snapped his fingers and sent tiny balls of fire to the candle sticks that peppered the room.

"Why are you using candles everywhere?"

"Electricity would have to come from a source, and that would be a dead giveaway as to our location," Skulduggery said quickly.

Valkyrie looked around. There were candelabras everywhere, and a wrought iron canopy bed centered velvet loveseats and chaise lounges.

"This is our room," Skulduggery turned to her. There was a devilish glint in his eyes.

"_Our_ room?" Valkyrie suddenly remembered what she was wearing. She looked down. With an audible gasp, she shoved the hemline of her skirt down, but it only brought the top cut down, exposing the tips of her lace bra.

Skulduggery laughed. "I figured it'd be safer this way. Now we don't have to worry about where the other is while we sleep."

Valkyrie blushed despite herself. "You worry about me like that?"

"Of course," Skulduggery nodded.

"Mhm," she felt a droplet of sweat run over her cheek, and wiped it away. Her fingers came back bloody. "Fuck," she cursed. "I'm still bleeding."

Skulduggery remained passive, just standing. "I'm very sorry about that. I don't know my own strength. I'll be more delicate with you next time."

"Next time? Look, Skulduggery, I haven't the slightest clue what's going on here, but I'm going to find out one way or another, so you might as well just tell me before I need to get it out of you the hard way. I don't have the patience or energy for riddles and twenty questions tight now."

"Hmm," Skulduggery tilted his head. "Your attitude is admirable, but falsely advised. I'm not Fletcher, and I'm not Caelen. You see, you aren't allowed to talk to _me_ like that. Now get into the bathroom and wash that blood off your face, it's unattractive."

Valkyrie just stood there and seethed.

Skulduggery stood there, staring back at her, his eyes iced over. In one stark gesture, he drew the gun from his belt, and raised it.

"_What are you doing?_" Valkyrie screeched. She raised her hand to gather fire.

Skulduggery exhaled. He pulled back the hammer of the revolver. "The restroom is directly behind you."

Valkyrie raised her hands slowly above her head and moved backwards, disappeared into the bathroom.


	3. Chapter III

III

Valkyrie stared at herself in the mirror. Her face was shiny and blood pooled in an ugly gash under her hairline. She took water to her face, and scrubbed. "Ow!" she squealed. "Ow…" the entire day collided into her at once, and she lost herself in the confusion. Were things never going to be the same now that both Skulduggery and Valkyrie knew each others' true identities? Were Lord Vile and Darquesse just parts of themselves instead of separate entities existing within their subconscious minds? To Valkyrie, Darquesse felt as real as the water running over her hands. She just didn't see a way that either of them could look past the fact that some part of both of them _lived_ to kill the other. _And now this?_ Valkyrie dropped onto the floor, and tears streamed down her face.

Outside, Skulduggery reached into a drawer and pulled out a black shirt and began ironing it. He pulled off his leather belt and rested the gun on a night table. His head snapped toward the bathroom when he heard Valkyrie sobbing quietly.

The door clicked open, and Valkyrie looked up. She rose, and straightened her dress. She ran her hand through her hair, and turned away. Skulduggery stared at her in the mirror.

"You're crying," he said softly.

Valkyrie looked down. "I'm fine; go away, I'll be back in a second."

Skulduggery strode to the counter, and plucked a tissue from the box. He held Valkyrie's shoulders gently, but with just enough force to make her turn around and face him. She averted her eyes. He dabbed the tissue over her forehead to clear the blood. Only a slight bruise remained.

He moved his fingertips and stoked her bare collar bones. His touch was gentle, and the breath caught in her throat. When she didn't pull back, he raised his hands to her neck and let the leather of his gloves graze the tender skin there.

His thumb brushed her cheek tenderly, and the tears there wiped off. He pulled his hand back, and tucked his thumb between his lips. "You taste good." He shifted closer, and moved his lips towards her. Valkyrie could feel an electric current between their bodies, their chests were inches apart. She grew tense, confused, but still unmoving.

Skulduggery tilted his head. His blonde hair grazed her shoulder. He pressed his lips to her watery cheek. Valkyrie gasped softly, and moved her hands to his chest. He was solid there, and his flesh felt warm, and his frame was chiseled. Skulduggery pulled back excruciatingly slowly. His hands skimmed from her shoulders, down her arms, and he was careful to graze the insides so she panted softly in pleasure. His hands reached hers, and he held them behind her back tightly.

She bit her lip when she felt his lips against her ear. "Remember when I said that Darquesse has changed you? She truly, truly has. And I _like_ that change. You're determined, headstrong, and confident. You know what you want—and that makes you just like me." His breath felt cool and light. Valkyrie shivered, savoring the goose bumps that rose over her entire body. "Now that we both know each other's secrets—Vile, Darquesse—we can't just pretend like our entire dynamic hasn't changed."

Valkyrie sniffled weakly, though the scent of her sweat was thick, and her arousal was evident. "I'm just overwhelmed…and confused…"

"It's okay to be the bad guy sometimes." She relaxed into him, and their chests pressed closer. Skulduggery's teeth grazed her ear lobe and she whimpered, "It feels good being bad."


	4. Chapter IV

IV

They left the restroom and Valkyrie immediately stretched out on the canopy bed, trying to calm herself down. She was ready for anything. She'd been swept up into this world because Skulduggery's schemes excited her, and this was no different.

Skulduggery's clothes had been soaked and burned from her attacks. He ironed a crisp button-down and glanced over his shoulder periodically to see Valkyrie's laying body. Her every curve was apparent under her dress's tight fabric. Silky hair cascaded around her. She stared back up at him as her eyes gleamed.

Skulduggery finished, and faced Valkyrie. Sopping wet clothes clung to his body, accentuating every chiseled muscle on his frame. "You did quite a bit of damage to my suit."

Pouting, Valkyrie apologized.

Skulduggery began unbuttoning his shirt, and the watery fabric peeled from his chest. He dropped it to the floor with a _thud_.

"It may not be my place to say this," Valkyrie said, "but I like you better without the façade."

This caused him to immediately raise an eyebrow.

"I don't know," she continued. "There's something endearingly sexy about the mystery behind it all. It's…it's sort of always been a fantasy of mine to know what it would feel like kissing you…like that. Kissing _you_. The real you."

Skulduggery bit his lip. "Me?"

The straps on Valkyrie's dress fell over her shoulders when she shifted, making the shape of her breasts temptingly obvious. "I've been with boys, but never with a man. Living flesh or not, you've got more masculinity in your finger bone than Fletcher's got in his whole body."

"Hmm," Skulduggery drawled, "now that's because you know what I can do with my fingers."

Valkyrie took a deep breath, and moved her long legs over the silky sheets of the mattress. Her skirt rose, and she was positive Skulduggery could see the color of her panties.

He raised his hand behind his ear and tapped twice. The façade disappeared from him.

Valkyrie basked in his natural form, the soft yet firm texture of his ribs, and the slated cheekbones of his skull. He stepped towards her and slowly sat on the edge of their bed. Valkyrie sat up to meet him.

She felt a soft tingle in the pit of her stomach, and wondered if Skulduggery could feel that, too. He inched closer to her and tilted his head. His gloved hands reached for her waist and she quivered at the feel of his touch, and melted into his arms.

Her lips gently pressed against his jaw. She loved it. She could almost feel his breathing, and taste his tongue. Skulduggery's arms tightened around her waist and eased her body against the mattress. Valkyrie ran her fingers over the plains of his hard and smooth body, feeling the steep dip in his cheekbones, and the strong V of his collar bones. She kissed there, too, and Skulduggery's breathing became rigid.

"Can you feel that?" Valkyrie whispered.

"Yes," he said gruffly, "thank the gods."

He slid his hands to her face, grazing over her stomach and chest, and they locked there, Valkyrie planting kisses over his shoulders and cheeks for what could've been hours. As he paused to cradle her face, Skulduggery gazed at the blush in her cheeks, the moisture over her lips, and the glimmer in her dark eyes.

"I want you to touch me," she begged. "I can't stand waiting anymore."

Skulduggery's stroked Valkyrie's chest and he felt the weight of them in his hands. He grasped her left breast firmly, and she whimpered. He massaged the texture of it as he peeled the fabric from her. His hands rushed to her, and met the plump underside of her soft, rounded breast.

She gasped softly as he slid his left hand under her tiny dress, and loped it over her lower abdomen. He teased her with his hand, going inches away from her panties' waistband, and then back up to her stomach.

Skulduggery lowered his jaw to her neck and lightly blew over the hot, damp, sensitive skin, and Valkyrie's breathing became heavier. Skulduggery gently pinched the pinkish pearl mounting Valkyrie's breast, and she moaned. When he moved his hand to her lips, Valkyrie felt the smooth texture of his leather gloves. He traced his finger over her rosy lips, then slipped it into her mouth and she sucked, moaning with the thought of this explicit gesture.

Finally Skulduggery moved his opposite hand lower, under the waistband of Valkyrie's panties, and she bit down on his finger when he found the sensitive nub between her legs.

The detective rubbed there, in a firm and steady motion, side to side, and circles. Valkyrie's legs shuddered, and Skulduggery felt his glove becoming increasingly soaked. "Do you want me to go in here?" he said roughly, into her ear.

"Mmm," Valkyrie moaned through his fingers in her mouth. He felt her warm tongue dancing. "Mnnhmm."

Skulduggery glazed his fingers over her soft mound one last time before gliding a single digit between her thighs.

This caused her head to roll back, as well as her eyes, and she gripped the bed sheets viciously. Skulduggery's fingers relentlessly slid out and then in again, over and over, until Valkyrie swore she couldn't take it any longer.

Skulduggery took his fingers from her mouth, and dragged them across her body to her clitoris. He rubbed in small circles lightly. With his opposite hand, he took two fingers between her glistening mounds and shook them within her.

Valkyrie cursed, her cheeks flushed, and eyes watery. "I'm…" she panted, "I'm coming!" Valkyrie bit her lip and threw her head to the side. "Skulduggery!" Waves of pleasure ran through her, emanating from deep within her core. Skulduggery's fingers adjusted and on came another wave, and another, and she rode them out, clinging on to every second.

Skulduggery watched her face as her eyebrows slowly came together and mouth opened wide. Shaking, Valkyrie softly gasped for air.

"Oh God," she breathed. "That was the best I've ever felt in my life."

He came up to meet her and tenderly bit her neck and chest, leaving little marks. "I know," he said into her neck.

"You're amazing…" she whispered. "I came more than three times."

"Did you honestly expect anything less?"


	5. Chapter V

Skulduggery stared.

Valkyrie's legs were smooth, endless plains, with the most delicate curves. Her hips were full, her waist was toned, and her breasts were exposed, and rounded. Her dress was half on and crookedly wrapped around her body. Her eyes were closed, and she breathed softly in peaceful slumber.

She wasn't a little girl anymore, in fact she was an overly-confident and cocky teenager who needed to be humbled before she got hurt. He'd teach her a lesson. Soon. He smirked. Metaphorically.

He stepped out of bed and walked to the far wall. He lifted a book, and then placed it back down. The wall slid open, revealing a fully decorated kitchen and dining area. He slid a pan from the cabinet, and put it over the oven.

Valkyrie's eyes fluttered open, and she awoke to the scent of warm butter and cinnamon. Weird, her mother never cooked with butter…Oh, fuck! She sat up with a jerk, and looked around her. Everything came back to her, and her eyes widened. She'd spent the night with Skulduggery. She'd _slept_ with Skulduggery. She began to chuckle uncontrollably at the thought of it. She'd _finally_ slept with Skulduggery.

Running a hand through her hair, Valkyrie stumbled up and readjusted her dress. The carpet was lush under her feet, and the room was pleasantly warm. A soft tune drifted in from somewhere. Black Magic Woman, by Santana. The recorded audience clapped vigorously as the singer struck a high note. She followed the noise and turned, shocked by the sight of a giant kitchen and dining room before her. "Oh," she said.

"Skulduggery?" Valkyrie called.

"Here," Skulduggery called. His voice was deep, and firm. She followed the sound of him. The tiled floor was cold, so she hurried to the table. There was a warm velvet table cloth over it, and bottles of wine. She rested her feet on the chair opposite her, looking around. "Where are you?"

A dark haired man, with large, piercing blue eyes strode in from a back room, with a jar of jam. He smiled, and his lips were perfectly curved, yet still masculine. He was shirtless, and abs ripped from his torso. Valkyrie swallowed hard. He leaned over her, and stretched out his thickly toned arm to place the jam on the table.

"Skulduggery?" she muttered.

He pulled back, and rubbed her shoulders. His mouth grazed her ear. "Hmn?"

Valkyrie exhaled a breath she hadn't known she was holding. "Nothing, just making sure it's you. Sometimes I can't keep up with all the façade changes, haha."

"I'll teach you a secret," Skulduggery turned her chair around in one swift motion, so that she was facing him. "It's my eyes."

Valkyrie felt his soft breath against her lips. They were inches apart. Skulduggery's eyes were two pools of the most precious color she'd ever seen.

"They never change," his breath smelled like ice. "They're always the same."

Valkyrie exhaled, "They're beautiful."

He smiled, and ran a hand though his dark hair. His eyes glazed over her form, slowly. Tiny feet, smoothed legs… "Can I kiss you?"

Valkyrie gasped softly, but answered almost immediately. "Of course."

With his eyes on her all the while, and a devious smirk playing over his lips, Skulduggery sank to his knees. Valkyrie raised an eyebrow.

Silently, the detective grazed his cheek against her ankle, and then ran it softly up the inside of her leg. He caressed the tender underside of her knee, and stroked his lips against the delicate inside of her thigh. "Your skin feels amazing," he murmured. He french kissed her flesh there. Her hands curled in his hair. Valkyrie was overcome by the warmth of his tongue, and the expert way he seemed to move his lips.

"Skulduggery…" she tugged his hair, and moved his gorgeous face to hers. "Kiss me."

Skulduggery inched closer to her as his hands stroked the insides of her thighs.

"I'm going to torture you," she smelled the ice of his breath.

"What?" she said.

His lips hovered inches away from hers. "I'm going to torture you." Then he moved away from her, and disappeared into the kitchen. "I'm going to deprive you of any release until your body has completely exhausted and you're not even able to stand properly. You're going to beg for it, and cry for it. The first step to this is anticipation, so I'm not going to touch you just yet."

"What?" she repeated. "Why?"

A few painful moments later, Skulduggery swaggered back in with two plates in his hand. "Because you need to learn," he paused. "But mostly because I'm going to enjoy it."

Valkyrie crossed her arms. "Are you kidding me? So what was all that about…last night?"

"You can't miss something you've never had." Skulduggery smiled widely.

Valkyrie's eyes bulged. "No! I'm not the victim. I refuse to be the victim. Maybe you'd like to be the victim for once, Skulduggery, since you think you know everything." She paced to his side of the table and took fire into her palms. "Now you're going to kiss me, and that's that."

Skulduggery laughed profusely, and the grin on Valkyrie's face disappeared. Suddenly his face turned stark and he slapped down her palms. He trapped both hands behind her back with only one of his, and she writhed in his grip. He pulled her dress up, and she felt his hand against her panties. With a loud rip, they tore off of her.

"Stay still," Skulduggery said, while he pressed his body to hers and tied her wrists together with the lacey fabric of her panties. He stole the Necromancy ring from her index finger, and tucked it in his pocket.

With his hand gripping her hair tightly, he forced her back into the seat. He pulled up a chair and tenderly fed her breakfast.

"Good girl," he said.

Between bites, Valkyrie smiled.


	6. Chapter VI

Chapter VI

Skulduggery found it difficult to think of much more than the way the spoon glided in and out of Valkyrie's mouth at his command. Sometimes she would hum at the taste of the jam he'd bought, or sigh when he stopped to feed himself. He noticed she couldn't take her eyes off of his shoulders—and he was suddenly grateful for working out when he was human, and that the muscle stayed.

"Are you afraid of me, Valkyrie?" he asked, pulling the spoon away from her lips. She slid her tongue over them, musing at the question.

"No," she decided to say. A part of her was—of course, he was an ancient sorcerer and evil Necromancer—it was only natural. But Valkyrie didn't like to acknowledge fear, and this was no different. "Why should I be?"

"If I lose it," he continued, withdrawing, and running a hand through his hair, "Vile could take over."

"All the more reason not to have brought me here," Valkyrie said, half-heartedly. She laughed, "You've controlled it before. You can't just get me all riled up and then chicken out!"

"Valkyrie," he crossed over to her side of the table in two long strides and sank to her level. Both of his hands rested on her shoulders, and she was forced to look him in the eyes. "You don't…" his voice was coarse, like he was struggling to contain it. "You don't understand how much I've wanted you. Here. Us, alone." He tightened his grip on her so his passion would translate. Valkyrie thought about the marks that would be left on her shoulder later, but it was an afterthought to the shot of adrenaline that she felt in the pit of her stomach at his touch. "When I first laid eyes on you, you were a bright young child, and I saw something in you that I'd never seen before. A spark, kindling in the core of you." His eyes burned cerulean. "And I just knew that I'd have to nurture it. I watched you grow up by my side, and what a gorgeous young woman you became, Valkyrie. You have no idea the pride I felt seeing you next to me every day."

Valkyrie chuckled at this, and her heart blazed.

"Yet another brilliant creation sculpted in my hands," Skulduggery tagged.

"Of course," she breathed. "It had nothing to do with any of _my_ stunning qualities."

"More so, I'd say," Skulduggery's hand trailed its way up to her neck, "to mine."

She lost her breath in one swift exhale, and her hands went cold. His fingers trailed her collar bones and the tender inside crevice of her neck like he owned it.

"I created you," his voice was low and husky, and came from a place deep within his chest—the place buried somewhere under the sanity and casualties—this place was purely animal. And then, almost with a wild gasp, his fingers clenched her neck. Valkyrie felt a sharp jolt of electricity in her lower extremities, and she let a choked moan escape her lips. "So therefore you are mine," Skulduggery concluded, his lips hot on her ear.

He stayed there for a very long time, just his rough, yet soft breathing tickling her ear. Valkyrie didn't want him to let go. She felt defenseless. He was much stronger than she was. Why had she ever thought differently? And even if he wasn't, the feeling of him having complete control over her made her wet beyond belief. She could feel her soaked panties and hoped Skulduggery wouldn't glance down and notice.

As if he read her mind, Skulduggery reached his opposite hand to her thigh, and it grazed over the soft inside and settled over her panties. He just kept them there, unmoving, just long enough for Valkyrie to understand she was his now.

"Please," she breathed weakly.

The smirk was audible in Skulduggery's voice. "Please what?"

"Touch me," she tried to inch her body closer to him, and his hands, and the warmth of him, and the sleazily sexy cockiness of his posture—the way his shoulders remained square and his back unhitched. Dear God, did she want his fingers all over her. And she would've killed to have them inside of her.

"Touch you where?"

She almost felt like crying. His fingers twitched, and she felt a slight tap over her clitoris. That was it—a tear streamed from her eye, and made her vision foggy. "My pussy," she breathed.

Now his firm fingers rubbed her softly, but never enough so that she felt a hard pressure. It was light and unsatisfying, but that made it all the more satisfying. She began to moan his name, listlessly. _Please_, she repeated, _please_.

Skulduggery just laughed. "I know, Valkyrie," he whispered. "I know. You're soaked," he paused, drawing out the last word, the edges of his voice gravel. "Only bad, _filthy_ girls get wet from being choked like this." His grip tightened over her throat, and she felt a jolt in the pit of her stomach, again. _Why did that feel so good?_

"Please," she said again, hopelessly. The water from her eyes burned hot on her cheeks. Skulduggery kissed her lips briefly, and she cried out for him to bring his tongue into her, but he pulled away, and moved over her soaked cheeks, to her earlobe, where he bit down, hard.

"Tell me what you need."

"You. All of you. Inside me. Fill me up completely with all of you that I can take."

"Mmm," he growled, breath raising goosebumps over her shivering frame.

"I want your tongue inside my mouth, and your cock inside me, and your fingers, and—"

He rubbed through her panties, hard, in circular motions.

"Oh, God," Valkyrie cursed. Her head threw back, and Skulduggery released his grip on her neck. She gasped wide for air.

"Good girl," she almost heard him say, but then his hand sank below her waistline, and two fingers slid into her.

She cursed, but as he continued, she was so far gone that she failed to remember the language she spoke. The world seemed so distant and there was only the crippling feeling of static pleasure from deep within her stomach, stretching through her lower thighs and upper body. Her breasts tingled. Skulduggery delighted in listening to her pants and sighs, and did the things he knew would help her make the noises he liked most.

When she came, there was a resonating sound of release, tears streamed from her eyes. He raised his opposite hand to gently brush them from her face, and she lay nearly passed out over the table top. Skulduggery stood, and straightened himself. After giving her a few moments, He picked Valkyrie up into his arms and carried her into their bedroom.


	7. Chapter VII

**_Long awaited addition Skulduggery and Valkyrie's alternative storyline. Sorry it's taken so long, college is a killer. I've been shocked with the feedback for this thing. I can't thank you more. Read up, and dream on._**

"Valkyrie," Ghastly bellowed. "Val. She's fucking gone. I swear to God—that damn skeleton, too."

"Ghastly, they're together. Nothing's going to happen to either of them."

"Is that a joke, Renn? I'm sorry," Ghastly chuckled. "Nothing ever happens when they're together?" His voice gradually raised in pitch. "Like Necromancer magic destroying half the city, or Remnants infesting our men, or men being turned into stone?! _Fletcher_! Nothing ever happens when they're _not_ together!"

Fletcher just sighed. "Do you think I got dumped because of him?"

Gordon's estate was entirely dark, and cold, and dusty. Ghastly lead the way through the dank halls and corridors with a candlestick in one hand and a knife in the other. He whirled, and Fletcher cringed away from the flame. "Because of who? Skulduggery? Is that a serious question? I can't believe I'm seriously dealing with this right now. Skul and Val are gone, and you're playing matchmaker with me over here. I can't Fletcher, I can't." With this, he turned and resumed pace.

"But I mean, it makes a lot of sense for them to have disappeared right after we broke up, all things considering. I've seen the way he looks at her."

"He's got no eyes."

"You know what I mean! And yes, he does, now. Thanks to China. He's got a human body now. One that he can make into anything Val wants to see. She fixed him up with complete anatomy, that means he must have a…"

"Fletcher! Transport the fuck out of my vicinity."

"Fine," Fletcher back-walked with both hands splayed at shoulder height. "I'm leaving. But if we find them alone in a hotel room somewhere with used plastics scattered across the room, and filthy fucking sheets, don't say I didn't warn you."

Fletcher popped out of the hall, and Ghastly's light flickered accordingly. A few moments passed before he felt the heavy loneliness embrace him in the dark. He whispered, "I won't, kid, I won't."

Before the winds of winter chilled her back, or the hot rain of Dublin poured from the sky, autumn's soft sun kept Valkyrie in a near trance. She stared at the detective in disguise, and remembered thinking she must've been dreaming. He found her in Gordon's writing parlor and spoke so she thought she was saved from her life of mediocrity.

The truth was, Valkyrie was nothing without Skulduggery, and she knew it. If it weren't for him, she'd be applying to colleges right now and struggling for some scraps of cash to pay off the debt. Maybe she'd have a swimming scholarship, maybe not. She'd be babysitting. She'd be lonely. She'd be cold.

The soft autumn sun would mean nothing to her.

Skulduggery wanted her in every way possible. He wanted her mouth, and her fingertips, and the wide curves of her hips. He wanted so much to fill her with every aching part of him, because it was the closest they could ever get to being one. Skul and Val, the dynamic duo. He'd always loved her, ever since she was thirteen. In the purest form, back then, of course, but now…oh god, now…with her long, glistening hair like the back of a raven's, and her succulent shapes.

"I'm going to take you, now, Valkyrie." He lit fire in his hands to kill the darkness. "I know where you are, so there's no use in resisting."

Valkyrie crouched behind a velvet loveseat. A firelit chandelier hung above her. Dozens of candelabras lit the dining hall. She thought of the space where all things connect as she lowered her hand and the firelights dimmed slowly until the room was submerged in darkness once again. Skulduggery sighed, snapping his fingers once more. Valkyrie heard, and subdued his flame.

"We could do this all day," Skulduggery laughed. "When I find you, I'm going to ravage you, Val. I know you're behind the loveseat."

She tried hard to hold back a smile. His footsteps grew nearer, but remained steady, like the ticking of a clock.

"I can hear you breathing. And I know you want it, Val. Probably worse than me." His chide laughter made her all the more excited. "Resisting just makes you wet, doesn't it?" She heard his fingertips graze the bookshelf. He stopped moving and pulled a thin hardcover from the shelf. "That's alright. You want to know a secret? It makes me hard, too."

The light in Skulduggery's palm went out, but this time it wasn't Valkyrie's doing. She heard footsteps—loud and fast—and her breathing hitched. There was a sharp twang of excitement in the pit of her stomach, like lightning striking a raging ocean. Suddenly, gloved hands pulled her up my her hair and over to the front of the loveseat. She stared up at his clear blue eyes and Skulduggery saw a mix of anxiety, dear love, and pleading. Her arousal was apparent in the flush of her cheeks.

She moved to kiss him, and he kept his hands over her shoulders, tilting his face in to meet her. She felt the hard, warm tone of his chest and the hot glide of his tongue over hers. She kept her mouth open for him, even as he moved to her neck. His fingertips found her mouth, and she instinctively brought them into her mouth and sucked, in an attempt to satiate her need for being filled by him. Skulduggery bit down, hard, in a series of vicious bites to her neck, which made her moan in agony through his fingers. He soothed her there with gentle, hot kisses that drifted across her collar bones to her chest.

He withdrew his fingers, and circled her left breast, so slowly she whimpered. Skulduggery stared straight into her eyes. "Good girl."

She made a sob that sounded a lot like thank you when Skulduggery rested his lips over her right nipple. He stayed very still, just stroking her chest until she began to thrust forward. He tugged at them with both hands and almost too much force for Valkyrie. "Ah," she pleaded. "It hurts, it hurts."

He stopped immediately and trailed his tongue over her abused tits.

She furried her eyebrows. "I didn't ask you to stop," she giggled.

Skulduggery smiled deviously and held her right nipple between his teeth. Valkyrie took a sharp intake of breath. "Oh, god," she threw her head back. "You fucking bastard."

The next thing she knew, her mouth was pressed by his and she rocked backwards with the force of it. She lay on the loveseat, naked and waiting, as Skulduggery withdrew abruptly and sat beside her.

This afternoon, he had ordered her to undress and hid somewhere in the house. She had made it extremely difficult for him to find, her, though, because every time he got near, she'd create a tidal wave of water or blow out the lights, or have a gust of wind blind him momentarily so she could escape. They'd been at it four hours until he chased her back into the dining hall.

"Are you alright?" Valkyrie asked. Skulduggery had a hardcover book in his hand, and his legs splayed. Valkyrie cuddled up next to him so that her naked breasts just barely touched his upper arm. "Was it something I did?"

"No," he laughed. "No."

"Then what's wrong?"

"Val…" Skulduggery breathed. "Are you a virgin?"

"I…" she swallowed hard. "Why?"

"Val, you're mine now. You belong to me."

"I belong to you."

"I should know whether or not to expect blood when I shove my cock inside of this tiny little thing." His fingers grazed her pussy, and she began to melt against him.

"I am," she said. "To be honest, I was waiting for you."

He held back a smile, and kissed the top of her forehead. "No one? Ever?"

"Never. Skulduggery, I'm nervous. I don't know if…"

"If my cock will fit inside of you? We'll work up to it. That's why I brought you here. We have all the time in the world."

His leather-clad hand moved in terribly slow circles over the slick bundle of nerves in her clit. She gyrated against his hand before moving on top of him, where she grinded against his thigh. Her dripping cunt circled and slid against his silk black pants. He gripped her ass and pushed her harder against him. "Oh, fuck," Valkyrie whispered. "Can I please suck your cock? Please?"

Skulduggery gripped her hair and tugged her down to her knees. He splayed his legs across the loveseat and his arms across the sides. He looked like a king.

Valkyrie kissed his shoes and his legs, all the way up to the insides of his thighs, where she ran her fingers over the material until she felt the huge bulge under the silk. She kissed his cock though the fabric, and felt the hard heat from under his clothes. She pulled the waistband down, and his cock sprung free of its constraint. He was huge.

Valkyrie smiled, planting kisses up and down the length of Skulduggery's shaft. He rested his head on the loveseat and relaxed.

"I can't wait to swallow every last drop of your come." She said, before taking his length into her mouth, from tip to mid-shaft.

Skulduggery grinned. "Good girl." He pet the back of her head. "Stay right there. Oh, hell. Can you go any deeper?" Gripping the back of her head, he entangled his fingers in her hair and applied pressure. Valkyrie choked and made gagging noises. She instinctively pulled back, but Skulduggery held her there. "Choke, baby. It's alright. You're going to be fine. Just stay there. Good girl. Okay." He released her, and she continued sucking and lapping his cock like her life depended on it.

"Does that feel good?" she looked up at him, mascara running. "Is there anything else you want me to do? I'll do anything, Skulduggery."

"Val, I love you," Skulduggery growled, snatching her hair and forcing the entire length of his cock down her throat once more. She choked, and he cursed at the top of his lungs, in unexplainable ecstasy. "Oh, Val, god damn it! I fucking love you!"

Valkyrie felt a gush of hot juice run down her throat and invade her mouth. She savored the taste, running it over her tongue and lips after he pulled out. Skulduggery caught his breath, and she leaned against his wet cock, giving gentle kisses.

"Skulduggery," she said after a while, "what's the book for?"

"It's for spanking you."

Valkyrie's eyes lit up.

"Like I said, we have all the time in the world."

She crawled up beside him. "I love you, too."

"Ghastly!" Fletcher screamed. "I know where they are!"

Ghastly closed the shop door, and followed Fletcher into his kitchen. "What! Calm down, and speak normal."

"I know where they are! Skul and Val! I found the Bentley out by the old field in Canter!"


End file.
